Gnolls
Gnolls are stooped humanoids that mostly scavenge for food, sometimes attacking travelers and even small settlements when desperate. They eat corpses, which has given them a particularly bad reputation among most sentient races. A new race, only about a thousand years old, the Gnolls were created by the EC deity Malar, who wanted to try their hand at creating life. Gnolls are, at heart, scavengers, something their whole society is built around. They never create things from scratch, building things with scavenged parts at the most. They scavenge for their food, for their clothes, for their weapons, for their homes. They aren't a very intelligent race, their brains significantly less complex than most sentient races, but just complex enough to have their own language and society. They are nomadic, rarely living in one space for very long. Gnolls do not believe that a dead being need be respected in any way; if its life force is gone, the corpse that is left is free game to be fed upon or otherwise made use of. Most other species find this mentality barbaric and horrifying. Gnolls can be reasoned with, but there is a language gap that must be overcome by most, sense gnolls rarely speak anything but their own language. Gnolls rarely pick a fight, instead preferring to pick at the scraps of other creatures' fights. When they do have to battle, however, they can be formidable opponents, especially in numbers. Gnoll Pack Lord The alpha of a gnoll pack is the pack lord, ruling by might and cunning. A pack lord earns the best of a gnoll pack's spoils, food, valuable trinkets, and magic items. It ornaments its body with brutal piercings and grotesque trophies, dyeing its fur with demonic sigils, hoping Yeenoghu will make it invulnerable. Stat Blocks Regular Gnoll Challenge: 1/2 (100 XP) Armor Class: 15 (hide armor, shield) Hit Points: 22 (5d8) Rampage: When the gnoll reduces a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on its turn, the gnoll can take a bonus action to move up to half its speed and make a bite attack. Actions Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage. Spear: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., onetarget. Hif:5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. Longbow: Ranged Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d8 + 1) piercing damage. Gnoll Pack Lord Challenge: 2 (450 XP) Armor Class: 15 (chain shirt) Hit Points: 49 (9d8 + 9) Rampage: When the gnoll reduces a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on its turn, the gnoll can take a bonus action to move up to half its speed and make a bite attack. Actions Multiattack: The gnoll makes two attacks, either with its glaive or its longbow, and uses its lncite Rampage if it can. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Glaive: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 8 (1d10 + 3) slashing damage Longbow: Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage. Incite Rampage (Recharge 5-6): One creature the gnoll can see within 30 feet of it can use its reaction to make a melee attack if it can hear the gnoll and has the Rampage trait. Category:Sentient Races (Non-Playable)